


Sparkles and Curly Fries

by female_overlord_3



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, I just really wanted a fic with my OTP's, M/M, Magnus and Alec are married!, Mentions of kidnapping, Nikki I don't know how to tag!, Polish!, Spark!Stiles, nobody get's hurt, nothing bad happens to those kidnapped, well I mean kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec take a trip to Beacon Hills when Derek contacts Luke for help with weird kidnappings. </p>
<p>aka I just wanted Sterek and Malec in the same room and meeting each other.</p>
<p>All mistakes are mine (grammar, spelling, etc..) and enjoy!</p>
<p>I fixed the Polish (it was so horrible im so sorry!!!) you can thank Agatron221! Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkles and Curly Fries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelwithwingsoffire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/gifts).



Magnus takes in the interesting young man before him. How does he make that plaid shirt work? He tries to place where else he has seen his face before… oh.

"Znałem twoją matkę. Była niezwykłą iskrą i bardzo piękną" 

_I knew your mother. She was an amazing spark and very beautiful._

Stiles pauses to blink at him. The comment froze him, halting even his breath as it fully sinks in. Derek is concerned by how Stiles just stopped from the man’s words. Derek knows it’s Polish but his is very rusty and very minimal. He gives Stiles hand a squeeze to help bring him back to himself which after a shaky breath he does. It’s been a long time since Stiles had thought of his mother.

"Dziękuje... Kiedy ją poznałeś?"

_Thank you... when did you meet her?_

“Before you were born sweetheart, I believe it was before she met your father. She is a woman you don’t forget.” He gives Stiles a soft smile and goes back to browsing his menu. He notices the werewolf relax a bit but remains stiff, a very quiet but protective alpha of his mate. “Oh goody they have curly fries. Alexander do you know what you’re getting?” His husband is also stiff, keeping his eyes on the werewolf and not even looking at his menu. It seems the two are having a glaring match, lovely. “See he likes curly fries Der! Both of you cut it out, I can actually see the static coming from your eyes.” Stiles give his mate a smug look when he turns to him and glares.

Mangus likes sparks, that they have power but a mortal life. This one is also quite a cutie and someone he could see as a friend. Catarina will love him. He turns to look at the alpha and his face softens. Derek Hale.

“I also knew your mother Derek, and a few of your very first ancestors. They all had that compassion and view of peace that seems to continue down your line. I believe I also met your sister when you both were in New York. She would be very proud of you, though both of your tastes in black and leather still confuses me.” He and Stiles both laugh when Alec and Derek grumble “It’s simple and practical.”

The two silent and broody men dressed in black share a reserved look and come to some sort of agreement. “We’re not the only one’s with a thing for leather.” They both say. Stiles goes beet red while Magnus gives his husband a shocked look.

Of course their waitress comes to their table then to take their orders. Once their orders are made and she walks away, the four finally get down to business.

“So Luke said you guys have a problem that I can resolve. I might even lower down the price if these curly fries are good.” Magnus messes with the jewelry on his ear, Alec catching it and he releases a soft sigh. His softy of a husband isn’t going to charge this these two.

Stiles and Derek see the nervous tell but can’t place it like how Alec can. “Yes, it seems there’s something kidnapping kids for about three days then returning them… as supernatural beings. Most of them have been harmless and even fun because now there are more people in the know as well as more kids!” Stiles tells them, a bright smile appears in his face at the end. Mangus and Alec know the feeling, both wondering how Raf and Max are doing back home, then again Max could just portal his brother and him here now that Max is older with more control and knowledge of his powers. Alec sees the wolf has a similar smile though more muted.

Stiles continues. “The kids were taken at random, usually at night and then returned in the morning after the three days, but none were bitten and I didn’t get a trace of magic that would mean they were changed by it. Mainly it’s as if the kids came into their own supernatural part but I checked and none of the families had any supernatural lineage in their bloodline.”

Magnus hums and leans back in his seat. “Maybe that’s it, that they don’t have any supernatural blood in them. This could be some sort of natural event. I do recall there being a deadpool here and that would result in an imbalance.” “None of the families had any supernatural blood in them?” Alec questions. Stiles nods. “I checked both through their family history as well as with blood tests that identify supernatural genes whether they’re dormant or not. With today’s new tech, it’s easier for people to conceal if they’re a supernatural or not which is both good and bad.”

“That’s quite strange with a town like yours so heavily populated with supernatural beings. Have you guys tracked any place the children have been, where they were heading?” Magnus directs his attention to Derek. Derek nods and crosses his arms. “By a happy miracle one of my betas caught a fresh trail of one of the children that was taken. She followed it to the preserve but then said it just stopped about a foot in. She ventured in, tried to pick up the trail again but came up with nothing after a five mile trek.”   

Derek unconsciously puffs out his chest as he praises Erica. Stiles snorts at it but squeezes his hand. “We were ready now, waiting at the kid’s house and kept a rotation around the house and near the closest entrance to the forest which was only three blocks away.” Stiles seems to sober up as he continues relaying the event. “It somehow got past all of us and before I knew it there was a eight year old harpy in my arms. The poor thing was in a fit but it calmed down once her parents held her. She was kinda cute with the small beak and tiny wings for arms.”

Stiles sober mood turned cheery again and then their food was being served.

As they ate Magnus mentally goes through every list he can think of to determine what is doing this.”Did your beta describe what she smelled, the feeling she got from the chemo signals?”

Both Derek and Stiles shake their heads. “All she could smell was the forest before it stopped, just the hint of the child’s scent. She knew the girl, Nichole Angelrin. Erica was her nurse when the girl came in with a broken arm.”  

“Interesting.” Magnus hums. He tries to think about anything that could connect to this or why this is happening but he’s drawing a blank. With a frustrated sigh he shoves some curly fries into his mouth then moans when the taste hits his tongue. Alec turns a shade of red and elbows his husband. “Magnus!” He hisses. Magnus ignores him and takes another mouthful of curly fries.

Stiles gives Derek a smug smile and dives in as well.

The four enjoy the rest of their meal before they breach the subject of the turned children.

“Did you check the children’s blood after they were turned? Maybe they have something different in them.” Magnus tries to think of a reason why this could be happening and how. This is strange even for him.

Derek blinks at that. “Actually there was something that all the children all had some type of transplant in their medical history. Most needed blood and some needed an organ. I didn’t think anything of it but if that blood or organ could be the reason why-” “Then it seems we have a lead.” Stiles finishes.

Three hours later after blood tests and a quick tracking spell, the four with the addition to Hale pack venture deep into the preserve and they find themselves in some place new. “I’ve never been here before and i’ve run through this preserve my whole life. Where are we?” Derek’s eye shift around them guarded.

“Well if a Seelie doesn’t want to be found then it usually remains hidden. I think your mother made a pact with them when you were young making their worlds and yours separate. It seems they haven’t stuck to it.” With a snap of blue sparks, the air shifts and two beings appear. One is a tall man with long black hair and pointed ears, robes a light green. The other is a woman who’s a head shorter than her companion and has short green hair with patches of scales along her throat.

“What do you want Warlock? We have done nothing wrong.” The man says and crosses his arms.

“I believe you have, though I don’t think you meant anything wrong. There was an imbalance recently correct? I think you and your companion tried to restore that balance. You’re a Warlock aren’t you.” Magnus directs his eyes to the woman who glares at him. “What if I am?” Her tone is cold and sharp.

“Well then I can understand why you would be doing this to children. You do realize you could always adopt, there are many supernatural children who are orphaned. I should know I took two in with my husband here.” Magnus motions to Alec who waves. “You’ve caused some inconvenience for those children and their families trying to get something you believe you can’t have but you can.”

The woman exchanges a look with the man and the man’s face crumbles. “We didn’t mean too, we just want one of our own. We gave them back, made them stronger and healthier.”

Derek and Stiles walk over to stand in front of them. “We can help you, find a child who needs a home for you but you need to stop this, it’s causing a panic in our town. I believe as the Alpha of this territory we should write up a contract, the pact you made with my mother is now invaluable with her gone. I’m Derek Hale and this is my mate Stiles.”

“My name is Darwin and this is my other half Alex.” They share another look and Alex nods. “We would very much appreciate your help.”

They all return to the Hales house with it being close and write up a quick simple contract, with Magnus help of course. Once that is done and signed everyone seems to breath a little easier. It’s just the pairs luck that two children were left orphaned just last week and now they’ll won’t have to go through the system.

Magnus gives himself a congratulatory pat on the back for a job well done. Alec rolls fond eyes at his husband and pecks his cheek. “Well Stiles I hope we can get lunch again because those fries are to die for! Derek it was nice to finally meet you, we’ll let Luke know the problem was handled. Come on Darling I miss my little cupcakes, we’ve been gone far too long. Alec please give them my card i’ll meet you at home!” And with that Magnus makes a portal and travels through it.

Alec chuckles and hands them a card. “Sorry about him he’s always himself. Then again that’s probably why I married him. Hope to see you guys again, it was interesting.”

“Oh and Mag’s was serious about Lunch so expect a call from him.” Alec says before walking through the portal, it closing behind him.

Derek stands behind Stiles and wraps his arms around him while burying his nose into Stiles neck. “That was fun, I like them. Thoughts Der?” “Weird but nice, kinda like us. Come on I know you’ve been filling out adoption papers, why don’t we go through them?”

“You Spoilwolf going and ruining my surprises.” Stiles takes his phone out and adds Magnus number in before sending the Warlock a text.

_How does next Friday at 1pm sound?- Stiles_


End file.
